


The love of a king

by hokage35



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Language, M/M, Slash, no superheros, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: Prom, it was the biggest night of the year. Bucky was going to do the only thing he could do, he was going to chicken out at the last minute and not go.





	The love of a king

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this pairing. Lots of love to Stucky. Hope people enjoy it!
> 
> p.s. Bucky might seem a little OOC but he could still kick some ass if needed.

Prom, it was the biggest night of the year. One that the majority of seniors looked forward to. Prom was rapidly approaching and it was basically all anyone could talk about.

Natasha was first in their group to get a date. She asked Bruce Banner the geeky science guy she’d been eyeing off for months to be her prom date. She’d already hit up the mall and picked out a little black number to wear for the night. Thor to everyone’s surprise asked Jane who was student body president. She was nothing like the usual cheerleaders that threw themselves at the footballer. Clint was less of a surprise. He was taking his long-standing crush Laura. Then there was Tony, everyone knew he was taking Pepper. Since the two started dating they rarely hung out with anybody else at school. 

That just left Bucky. He had yet to be asked. Not even a whisper going around the halls as to who might be interested. Nothing. Silence. As the weeks went by he felt even more disillusioned. Whilst his friends had tried to be supportive it started to weigh on him. Bucky had gone to the mall and hired a tux with Thor and Clint, whilst Natasha watched and judged their appearance. But now the days were ticking by so fast that he made a crucial decision. Bucky was going to do the only thing he could do, he was going to chicken out at the last minute and not go. The others would understand…eventually. He just couldn’t bear going stag even though the gang assured him it would be fun with all of them together. 

Finally, the nightmare was near the end. Prom was a day away and Bucky had made up his mind. He didn’t buy a ticket so there definitely was no going back. Instead Bucky was going to sit on his couch and eat popcorn whilst watching trashy movies. 

“Tomorrow’s going to be epic,” Clint announced, drawing Bucky out of his thoughts as they all sat eating their lunch on a Friday afternoon. “I’ve hired a limo that will fit all seven of us.” Seven, the word stuck in Bucky’s mind. He was a seventh wheel. Luckily Tony and Pepper were going on their own. Ninth wheel would be too pathetic sounding.

Natasha lightly gripped Bucky’s shoulder. “Don’t look so glum. We’re all going it’ll be fun. I even told Bruce that I had to save a dance for you.”

“I’ll dance with you too,” Thor pipped up. “Just keep your hands above my waist,” he added causing the whole group to erupt into a fit of laughter. 

They were too busy laughing and joking about dancing that they missed the advancement of Steve Rogers. “Hi,” he smiled at them all, though none of them were really friends or hung out with him. “I was wondering if I could borrow this guy for a couple of minutes?” his hand was resting on Bucky’s shoulder.

Auto-pilot seemed to kick in as Bucky rose to his feet and followed Steve to an empty table in the corner of the quad away from his friends. Steve Rogers was captain of the track and field team. He had the body of a Greek god and a smile that could melt steel beams. Bucky on the other hand was on the swim team, he wasn’t the star, or the captain, so he was pretty much no body. And whilst Steve had more muscle mass, Bucky’s lean swimmer’s build was still more than enough to beat the shit out of the guys who tried to bully him at the start of the year. Since then he kind of just got left alone, a bit of an outcast. But he had his friends and that’s all that mattered. 

“James,” Steve nodded as a greeting as he sat down at the table opposite the other man.

“Bucky,” came the reply. But he was impressed Steve knew his name. They ran in different social circles and whilst Bucky crushed on the other man it had never gone beyond appreciation from afar. 

“What?” Steve cocked a brow.

“Only my parents call me James,” he elaborated. “I prefer Bucky.”

Steve nodded. “Noted.”

“Why are you here?” Bucky blurted out. He didn’t mean to say it like that but he’d harbored feelings for the track and field captain for over a year and felt nervous to be alone with him. Hell he even had to switch seats in geography just so he was sitting in front of Steve because he’d previously spent all lessons in the back row just staring at the other man. Basically, when Steve was around Bucky was like any other teenager with a crush: his IQ dropped fifty points.

Steve was taken aback by the forwardness but barely showed it. “Straight to the point. Okay, well I,” he paused, his hands restless. “I wanted to,” he stopped again, clearly nervous. “I wanted to ask you to go to prom. With me. As my date.”

Bucky could barely register what he’d just heard. The most popular guy in school, Captain Perfect, Steve Rogers wants to take him to prom. It felt amazing…for all of about two seconds before reality came crashing back. This guy was a lady’s magnet, there’s no way this was real. “Is this a joke? You’re Steve Rogers, you date cheerleaders,” Bucky announced, feeling like he was about to get pranked. This had Tony written all over it. He probably paid Steve to do it just for a laugh.

“Really name one?” Steve retorted. “In fact name any girl I’ve dated.”

Bucky opened and closed his mouth several times. Sure, whilst Steve hung out with the cheerleaders, there’d never been gossip around him actually dating any of them. He’d never flirted with them, kissed them in the halls, or shown any type of public affection towards them or any girl for that matter.

“I see those cogs spinning in your brain so before you ask yes I am gay,” Steve seemed to read his mind.

“And you assume I am?” Bucky really couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“I know you are,” Steve shrugged, “Because I paid your friend Romanoff twenty bucks to tell me.”

Damn her, Bucky was caught between wanting to yell at her and hug her. “Why me? We’re not exactly friends.” Smooth, he wanted to smack himself.

“Doesn’t mean I haven’t noticed you. When you switched seats in geography I knew I was doomed. You wouldn’t be able to tell but I spend pretty much every lesson staring at you. My grade fell from an A- to a B.”

“I only switched seats because all I used to do was stare at you too,” Bucky confessed. The pair shared a brief laugh.

Still there was a voice of doubt in Bucky’s mind. “So let’s presume you are gay and you like me, then why are you only asking me to prom now? The day before? Kind of feels like a cop out.”

Steve couldn’t blame that line of thinking. “I was nervous.”

“Well I suppose I should be glad that at least someone asked me to go,” Bucky felt like the whole situation was turning into one big mess. 

“Yeah,” Steve rubbed the back of his neck. “About that. The reason no one asked you is because I told them not to.”

“What?”

“I wanted you to be my date and I guess it took me a little longer than I’d planned work up the courage to ask you,” Steve elaborated. “I’ve known I was gay since I was thirteen but I’ve never asked a guy out before.”

“Well you left it a little too long,” Bucky felt something pull on his heart. “I don’t have a ticket so I couldn’t go with you even if I wanted to.”

He’d barely got the words out before Steve pulled two tickets from his jacket pocket. “What kind of gentleman would I be if I asked you to go with me but didn’t get you a ticket?”

Bucky rolled his eyes and smiled. “This isn’t the forties Steve.”

“I’m glad, cause if it was I certainly wouldn’t be able to ask the hottest guy on the swim team to be my prom date.” Steve presented the ticket to the other man.

“Yes,” the word escaped Bucky’s lips before his brain could even catch up.

This caused Steve to break out into the goofiest smile ever. The two boys just sat there for a moment grinning like loons at each other. 

Bucky then handed Steve his phone so the blonde could add himself in as a contact. The bell sounded not long after as the pair begrudgingly stood to part ways.

“Pick you up tomorrow Buck just text me your address and a time,” Steve smiled before kissing the other man on the cheek.

Bucky almost corrected him on his name but realized that he quite liked the way Steve called him Buck. When he turned around he saw all of his friends gawking in his direction, their jaws dropped. 

“I knew it,” Natasha celebrated. “He told me he was asking if you were gay because he had a ‘friend’ that liked you. Utter bullshit.”

The others just congratulated him and made jokes about how every girl in school would be devastated now that Steve had come out. Bucky was in a daze but with it enough to remember to tell Clint that he wouldn’t be going with them and that he and Steve would meet them at prom.

School went by in a blur as Bucky couldn’t pay attention to any of his afternoon classes. That night he went for a run and swore of gluten and carbs so he wouldn’t look bloated in his tux. After a shower he texted Steve his details receiving ‘it’s a date’ in reply. He figured he wouldn’t be able to sleep but by the time his head finally hit his pillow, Bucky was out cold. So many restless nights worried about prom a distant memory now that he had the best damn date in school.

Usually one to sleep in Bucky was up early Saturday morning, texting Natasha and teasing her about needing to start getting ready so she would be on time.

‘Please your mop of hair will take just as long to get ready as mine,’ she texted back. 

He spent the rest of his morning telling his mother that he actually did have a date and would be going to prom after all. It was just the two of them so they were pretty close. 

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventful. He didn’t want to leave the house, too anxious to do anything other than lay on his bed and read. A text from Steve that afternoon plastered a smile on Bucky’s face as he read the words ‘can’t wait to see you in a suit.’

Phone on charge, Bucky showered, did his hair, put on his tux, adjusted his hair again and made his way downstairs only to be ambushed by his mother and her camera. The suit felt weird at first, black pants, and black bowtie contrasted by a white jacket, like he was in a Bond film. After a few flashes of the camera the doorbell rang.

Bucky’s stomach knotted as he opened the door to find Steve standing there.

“Wow,” Steve gazed at him. “You look amazing.”

“Not so bad yourself,” Bucky stood aside and admired the traditional black tux Steve adorned. 

“I got you this,” Steve reached forward and pinned a rose to Bucky’s jacket. He was wearing a matching one himself.

The two of them then posed for a couple more pictures, Steve wooing Bucky’s mother effortlessly before they bid her goodnight and headed out the door.

“A limo,” Bucky wasn’t expecting this. 

“Is it really prom without one?” Steve opened the door for his date.

But Bucky just glared. “I’m not some girl you need to wait on,” he teased before getting into the vehicle.

“Sorry,” Steve apologized as the limo headed down the street. “I’m a little on edge, never been on a date before.”

“And you picked prom as your first?” Bucky laughed. “You know I would have been fine going for a cup of coffee.”

Steve couldn’t help but agree. “In hindsight that might have been the smarter choice.”

“Relax,” Bucky grabbed his hand. “You’re doing fine so far.”

Upon arrival, Bucky felt a lot of eyes on them as they walked towards the entrance. Several couples had stopped to look on in disbelief. Some happy, some shocked, and a few who were completely jealous.

“This is amazing,” Bucky looked around. Their table was front and centre one of the best spots. “How did we manage to score such a great table.”

“Student body president,” Jane shrugged like it was nothing. This made Thor laugh before he kissed her on the cheek.

Natasha hugged Bucky, commenting on how good the pair looked.

Soon their table was full. Bucky was surprised they were sitting with his friends and not Steve’s. Turns out Jane had been able to make some last minute table adjustments to accommodate Steve. In only a few minutes Steve seemed to so easily interject himself into their group, like he belonged there. 

The night felt like a scene from a some dorky teen movie. The group talked and laughed at their table enjoying punch which was spiked, mostly likely by Tony. 

Then there was professional photographs which Bucky knew his mother would be dying to get her hands on. He felt so relaxed with his arm around Steve’s waist. Steve simply rested a hand on the small of Bucky’s back, though part of Bucky wished it was a bit lower. 

An instant photo booth provided much comic relief as Bucky shared it with Natasha wearing over-sized glasses, and feather boas. Next he crammed in with Thor and Clint to take a range of goofy shots that made everyone laugh. Lastly Bucky dragged Steve in with him. However, each picture was of the pair kissing.

However great the night was going, there was one thing that they had yet to do. The pair hadn’t danced yet. Bucky figured Steve was probably just not a dancer. That was okay. It couldn’t be worse than Clint and his two left feet as Bucky watched poor Laura get stood on for what was easily the fifth time.

As the night went on Principle Fury was on stage giving the usual speech followed by announcement of the Prom King and Queen. Steve, Thor and Natasha were all nominated and Bucky clapped his date and his friends as they walked on stage. There was little surprise when Steve was announced King. Bucky rolled his eyes as one of the cheerleaders, Sharon, was crowned queen. 

The pair took to the dance floor and began their slow dance. Bucky soon grew to hate this tradition as he felt jealous watching them together. Steve soon began to whisper into Sharon’s ear causing her to smile and nod in agreement. 

Bucky furrowed his brow in confusion as the king and queen parted not even halfway through their dance. Steve then turned and beelined back to their table. 

“What are you doing?” Bucky asked as Steve plucked the glass of punch from his hand and placed it on the table. 

“I didn’t want to dance with her. I wanted to dance with my date. Besides I’m king, no one questions a king,” he winked as he pulled Bucky onto his feet. 

“If you call me your queen I swear to god Rogers I will knock you out right here,” Bucky warned. 

“Just shut up and dance with me,” Steve smiled as he put his arm around Bucky’s waist and pulled him in close. Everyone around them fell silent. Bucky could see Natasha taking pictures on her iPhone. 

“People are staring,” Bucky felt nervous in the centre of the dance floor.

“Stare back,” Steve replied.

Too many emotions washed over Bucky at once as he lowered his gaze to the floor.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked, his eyes meeting Bucky’s as the other man looked up again.

“Nothing, it’s just here I am at prom dancing with the prom king when a couple days ago I didn’t even have a date. I was planning on sitting at home in my sweats watching god only knows what on tv.”

Steve shrugged. “We could always do that another time.”

“We?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah if you want to that is,” Steve sounded a little nervous. “I know I like spending time with you.”

“Sounds pretty good to me,” Bucky nodded.

“Great, cause I look pretty damn good in my grey sweats,” Steve grinned before leaning in close to the other man’s ear, “And I look even better with them off.”

Bucky’s face went flush as Steve kissed him.


End file.
